


Idas y vueltas

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who, El Eternauta
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es inevitable que dos viajeros en el tiempo y el espacio se encuentren varias veces. Especialmente cuando tienen tanto en común.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idas y vueltas

La primera vez que se encuentran, los dos son jóvenes. Y los dos están bastante perdidos, aunque ninguno está dispuesto a reconocerlo.

Salvo mira a Susan como si fuera su propia nieta, y al cabo de un rato se pone a contarles su historia, espontáneamente, desordenada y toda de golpe.

Él no sabe qué decir. No está acostumbrado a tratar con humanos y está seguro de que cualquier respuesta va a ser muy dura, muy técnica, para alguien de una especie con una mentalidad tan extraña.

Pero Susan lo mira con compasión y le pone una mano en el hombro, y Salvo le sonríe.

* * *

Sus líneas de tiempo empiezan a entrecruzarse enseguida. La siguiente vez que se ven, no pasó mucho tiempo para él, no en términos de su especie; aunque las cosas sí han cambiado. Hay otras personas con él ahora, y él mismo es distinto.

Pero Salvo no se sorprende. Lo saluda como si lo conociera de toda la vida, en vez de haberlo visto una sola vez, hace tiempo. Se siente tan cómodo con Jamie como con Zoey, a pesar de que vienen de lugares y épocas tan opuestos entre sí, tan distintos al suyo propio.

Tiene mucho que aprender acerca de Salvo, evidentemente, pero también le resulta claro que todo esto apenas comienza.

* * *

–Pero el mundo no se acabó en los años sesenta –dice Jo, una vez que Salvo se va.

Él se pone a explicarle cosas que seguramente no termina de entender, sobre las distintas líneas de tiempo y lo que pasa cuando se entrecruzan, cuando se enredan, cuando alguien las recorre desde un punto de partida que no llegó a suceder.

Salvo viene de una línea de tiempo en la que él no llegó a tiempo. Nadie llegó a tiempo.

* * *

La historia de Salvo lo pone de mal humor. No tiene ganas de escuchar nada deprimente y por eso se pone a hablar él, contándole un montón de cosas ridículas una atrás de la otra para distraerlo (y distraerse). Le sale tan bien que después de un rato se olvida de por qué había empezado y hasta del mal humor que se suponía que iba a tener.

Terminan contando anécdotas, se ríen bastante más de lo que esperaban, y a pesar de los comentarios inoportunos de K-9 ( _no es cierto que esas cartas sean convenientes, Amo_ ) se las arreglan para ganarles al truco a Sarah Jane y Harry.

* * *

–Sabe, Doctor –le dice Salvo–, cada vez está más joven.

Espera que no se note su incomodidad cuando le sonríe y lo invita a pasar. Encontrarse justo en ese momento lo hace sentirse un poco culpable. Él está viajando con Nyssa y Tegan y Adric y es casi como tener una familia.

* * *

No siempre tienen la suerte de poder sentarse a conversar. A veces se encuentran en medio del caos, y apenas tienen tiempo de saludarse mientras corren de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar explosiones, esconderse de sus perseguidores, o alcanzar el panel de control adecuado antes de que se dispare el Rayo Destructor de turno o lo que sea.

–Te cuento la historia después –le dice a Peri, prácticamente arrastrándola. Con una nave a punto de estallar, no es momento de andar con delicadezas.

Al final, Salvo se sube a la TARDIS con ellos (es la única forma de escapar) y entonces sí, tienen esa misma conversación una vez más.

* * *

–¿No podemos ir? –pregunta Ace, una vez que se entera de lo que pasó– ¿Ayudar de alguna forma?

Él comienza a explicarle las razones por las que eso es imposible, y seguramente se está enredando mucho en tecnicismos, porque no la convence para nada. Al menos, Salvo aprecia la intención, y aunque a Ace le parezca poco eso ya es una ayuda.

* * *

La guerra es inminente; ya no puede negarlo. A Salvo no le gusta la idea, pero tampoco tiene ninguna alternativa que ofrecer, ningún consejo.

–Estas cosas nunca terminan bien –le dice, y él está de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no tiene otra opción. Gallifrey lo necesita y, por más diferencias que tenga con la mayoría de los habitantes de su planeta, el espacio-tiempo necesita a Gallifrey.

Por un tiempo, al menos, va a tener que dejar de huir.

* * *

Cuando se encuentran de nuevo, son más parecidos que nunca. Los dos están solos; los dos se quedaron sin un hogar al que regresar.

Salvo se da cuenta enseguida, antes de que llegue a decir nada, y él no puede evitar preguntarse si ahora los dos tienen la misma mirada.

Ya no tiene con quién reencontrarse, pero de todas formas sigue corriendo, como lo hizo desde un principio.

* * *

– Mi hija también se llama Marta –dice Salvo, y enseguida cambia de tema. La conversación sigue en forma normal (normal para ellos, al menos) y todos tratan de olvidar ese detalle. Pero queda en el aire.

Sabe que se le nota cuando está siendo exageradamente alegre, pero no lo puede evitar. A esta altura ya es algo que le sale natural.

Cuando Salvo se va, se prepara para que Martha lo ataque con mil preguntas, pero nunca sucede. En vez de eso, ella simplemente toma su teléfono con cara de preocupación y se va a llamar a su familia. Para conversar, nada más, le dice.

A veces le gustaría tener a alguien a quien llamar.

Pero por otro lado, se dice, mientras juguetea con los controles de la TARDIS para improvisar su próximo destino, al menos él nunca estuvo del todo solo.


End file.
